


Dangan Ronpa: Welcome to Area Despair

by MidnightTarot



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Despair, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Hope, Illustrated, Illustrations, Maybe some Dangan Ronpa Zero Spoilers, Original Character Death(s), Original Character Execution(s), Original Character Punishment(s), Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTarot/pseuds/MidnightTarot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke Saito was going to one of the finest school in Japan, Hope's Peak Academy, but something isn’t what you hope for to be. When Daisuke and his classmates woke up and find themselves that they're trap in a city with a strange plush toy. They're given two options: they can stay forever or murder each other to get out! Who will be the first to break under the pressure Daisuke or one of his classmates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Dangan Ronpa: Welcome to Area Despair**

Summary:

Daisuke Saito was going to one of the finest school in Japan, Hope's Peak Academy, but something isn’t what you hope for to be. When Daisuke and his classmates woke up and find themselves that they're trap in a city with a strange plush toy. They're given two options: they can stay forever or murder each other to get out! Who will be the first to break under the pressure Daisuke or one of his classmates?

* * *

 

**Notes:**

  * **There are some spoilers from both Dangan Ronpa games.**

  * **This is my first fanfiction of Dangan Ronpa.**

  * **Also, this is my first time writing (or typing) a fanfction.**

  * **If I made some mistakes please tell me, so I can correct it.**




* * *

**Prologue**

 

On this day I felt like I have completed my life.

The day was as normal as it can be and I'm going to school.

Well, this day shouldn't be normal for one thing this isn't just some school I'm going to this school that stated its goal is to raise this nation's "hope" that will bear the country's future on their shoulders. Accordingly, to some people called this remarkable place the "Academy of Hope". Hope's Peak Private Academy or just Hope's Peak Academy is the school I'm going to and it's one of the finest schools in Japan. From what I heard the definition for Hope's Peak Academy is a super academy, notice by the government, aspiring to gather and cultivate high school students excelling in their academic fields. For a school that's private it sure is out in the open, but at least looking at its beauty is always free.

That huge school building was built on a prime plot of real estate in the very center of the city with the exaggeration "as if it was the center of the world itself" and heard the general opinion is that graduating this school leads to certain success in life, although, I'm pretty sure that what all the schools says, that their the best, having the best teachers and systems, or claiming that they're number one but who cares? The school doesn't advertise for new students. To be accepted one must be invited by the school itself.

To be accepted as a student, there are two qualifications:

"You must be currently enrolled at a high school"

"You must super-excel at your field of expertise"

Hey, I just forgot to you something, my name is Daisuke Saito and right now I'm standing at the school gate.

I am holding an acceptance letter that arrived from Hope's Peak Academy there was no way I could turned it down this is a must! When I got this letter at first I was nervous because I thought I was label as decline or at least something like that. Hell, I was in a panic I couldn't think straight! The letter I got said:

**"To Daisuke Saito,**

 

**You are hear by the staff of Hope's Peak as a student of Hope's Peak Academy base on either your school record, skills, or talent. As a result, we invite you to attend our school as a person possessing "Super High School Level Puzzle Solver". You are a new student to Hope's Peak Academy and all new students are to gather at the entrance hall 8 AM. Remember Hope's Peak Academy goal is to raise this nation's "hope" that will bear the country's future on our shoulders. You are the future and its hope to this nation.**

 

**From,**

**The Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, Jin Kirigiri"**

 

I was beyond being glad, far from happy, and more than full of joy I believe I was satisfied or maybe honored. Hope’s Peak Academy doesn’t hold entrance exams, or even accept applications. It goes like this you don’t go to them - they come to you, or so I've been told, and the enrollment is by invitation only, wait, did I already explain something like this? As for the whole Super High School Level thing is ... um, well each Hope’s Peak student is given a title called Super High School Level, a title that make students leaping far above the average base on their skill or talent than a normal student. Or in my case a better way to identify for everyone to know what makes this student great.

The Puzzle Solver title, well, yeah I love puzzles. I have a talent for solving them, at first it was just passing the time but over time I begin to desire for more puzzles to solve, and I have been on some games show and won on them. Some were won by me, others were on purpose to lose for other players to win but I can only solve puzzles not really the type to make them. Who knew maybe there is something at Hope’s Peak there that could help me at least I should tried to do one, also this may be a bit off topic but I do wonder if there's a puzzle club I might as well ask them when I get there.

It is great to have some recognition so here I am in front of this super-amazing academy gate with just a few steps away I'll be in Hope’s Peak Academy. I heard of others are attending here such as a ballet dancer,

a meteorologist,

and a football star

but not just them there's a paintball player, a DJ, and believe this or not a punk rocker ! Star athletes, amazing scientists, talented musicians, and famous people are all I can think of. With just my suitcase, backpack, and the clothes I have on my back, I'm ready to enter the building with a proud face. I look at the paper it said to be in the entrance hall at eight, I took my phone out flip it open and view the time, and said "Only seven thirty? Well, looks like I'm early but it's better than being late."

* * *

With those last step he took, those last steps that were in front of him and the gate was all he can remember before everything went black.

 

 


	2. Encounter and Introductions

** **Dangan Ronpa: Welcome to Area Despair** **

** Encounter and Introductions  **

 

Daisuke Saito.

The Super High School Level Puzzle Solver, Daisuke Saito was standing in an empty Starbucks. Not a single person in sight, no music playing, and not even a sound of a car passing. The only thing that gives off its present are the coffee that are in and lights of the six brewers. He tried to remember how he got here, but all he knows was that he was in front of Hope's Peak Academy walking towards the school then everything faded to dark. When Daisuke woke up he found himself in the empty coffee house with the smell of coffee ground running through his nose and a flyer with very poor hand writing, also his backpack and suitcase are gone. Daisuke looked at the flyer and thought a little reading could take his mind off or mainly the title of the flyer says, “Read me, Bastards!”, to his thought he might as well.

“ **READ ME, Bastards!**

**Welcome student! New semester has started! A new world is awaiting for you bastards. So, go to City Hall!**

**Note: If you got questions just ask although some will be answered.”**

_Someone must be pulling a prank on me_ , he thought, _I guess it's one of those weird ways of welcoming new students_.

Daisuke walk around bit and notice a few things in the cafe. There a large security camera hanging down from the ceiling, a heavy open security lock on the front door, the coffee brewers were still warm, and no cash register. This is causing him to worrying, he’s beginning to think he might be kidnapped and being held hostage, but the door is unlocked and why is there's no cash register. He begins to think whether he should go out or stay in, the flyer in his hand did said to “Go to City Hall”, and he's not even sure which is safe.

“HELP!”

Daisuke stop and try to hear it again.

“SOMEONE! HELP ME!”

The sound was coming outside Daisuke looked out there and nothing. He decides to check it and was out the door, but taking some nervous steps. He looked around and still nothing. Maybe this was a bad idea, he thought. He was about to turn when he heard something.

“RRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!”

He turned to see large figure before he take a good look at it but the figure ran into him. Daisuke isn’t sure what’s happening all he knows now that street and buildings are going up and down, and his waist is being crush.

“SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THIS DUMBASS!”

The voice that Daisuke heard before sounded close, very close, and feminine. He twisted his body to look around and found another figure hanging over the larger figure shoulder pair of legs that were cover by a long gray coat but twist himself back because who ever was carrying them has an iron grip. Daisuke can easily tell that she was kicking madly at the large figure but it was useless due to her condition. Daisuke wasn’t sure whether to say something or stay quiet but so far this day was just weird for him.

“So, how are you up there?” he said and hope for a reply.

“Oh, I’m fine, just fine nothing like being carried by a moron who doesn’t even know where city hall is.” she said sarcastically. _Well, at least she replied_ , he thought. “Hey! I’m trying to be helpful here!” said the figure that happens to turns out to be a male. This may not relate, but Daisuke wasn’t sure about it, he heard somewhere that there was a girl who is Super High School Level Fighter, and her appearance was often mistaken for a man. Daisuke couldn't really see who was carrying him and the girl, so he decides to wait and see.

“How about you let me go and open your damn ears!” she yelled.

“How about you shut up and let me find the damn place!”

“There's a map on the back!”

“I don't need no damn map!”

“That's what you said a while ago when you toss away our flyers!”

“Because we don't need no god damn map I'll find the place!”

“You say 'damn' a lot and it's becoming very boring.”

“I don't give a crap!”

“Well, what do you know, looks like you can say a different word beside ‘damn’?”

 _Have they been arguing this whole time?_ Daisuke wasn't sure how to handle this problem but what was he going try to. “I think you two should tr-”

“STAY OUT OF THIS!” They yelled.

“Look, I'm trying to help here. I mean I don't know where I am nor do I know where we're going so just hear me out,” said Daisuke, “please?”

The guy that was holding them and running, just stopped, then dropped them.*THUMP* *THUMP*

“OW! Hey! I'm a girl! Be more careful you ass!” Said the girl who was rubbing her bottom from the landing.

“Sorry, but I don't deal with whiny women.”

“Really? Your just going to say that? I'm right here and you couldn't keep that to yourself?! You must be all kind of stu-”

“Sorry to interrupt,” said Daisuke, “but we need to find city hall.”

The two stop their argument and looked at him. Daisuke got a good look of the two the girl has a short choppy light blue hair with ice blue eyes and the other figure was definitely a guy with blonde and brown hair with red eyes. The three of them stay quiet for a few minutes, till the girl broke the silent.

“Well, I got a map of the city if it helps.”

“Hey, I thought I toss them away?” said the large male.

“You did but I dig one of them out before you grabbed me around my waist and carry me somewhere and pick up this guy.” she reply.

“You dig it out of the trash?!”

“May I see the map, please?” Daisuke asked. The other guy groaned from hearing that word, the girl turned her head and glared at him. Daisuke looked over the map and found city hall is in center of the city. Daisuke look at the two and asked, “What street are we on?”

“Carol Coast Street.” she reply. Daisuke thanked her and looked back at the map. He look edup at the two and said, “We're very closes to it.”

“Alright lets GO!” shouted the large male. He was about to run again when Daisuke yelled “Wait, your going the wrong way!”.

He stop and turned around to look at Daisuke and said, “You said 'we're very closes to it', am I wrong?” Daisuke looked at him in fear, the larger male was starring down on him, but those eyes were like a predator ready to kill it's prey. Daisuke gluped down the lump in his throat, “Your heading west when city hall is in the east ... right behind us.” he replied.

“And?”

“We just need to go down three blocks, make a left, down two blocks, make a right, keep going and we're there.” said Daisuke nervously. The large male looked at him again and said, “What's your name, kid?”

“My name ...”, he paused, “is Daisuke Saito.”

“The puzzle solver guy? Wait, are you here for Hope's Peak?” said the girl with a surprised look. Daisuke looked at the girl and said, “To both answers, yes, and may I ask who are you?”

“I'm Hinako Akiyama. Also, I'm a fan of yours O.M.G. Your more cool in person than on TV and attending at Hope's Peak.” she proudly claimed. _I got a fan, cool, but I do find it a bit weird_. Daisuke thought.

“So, your a fan, then you must have heard of me. Ryutaro Takenaka, Super High School Level Football Player!” he yelled happily.

_Ryutaro Takenaka, a football player who plays many roles in the specail units due to his strength in both_ _offensive and defensive_ _. Ryutaro is a strong, skilled player, but mostly known in America._

“Sorry, but I'm not intreset in soccer.” said Hinako. Ryutaro face was turning red with anger and looked at her and shouted “I'm a football player not a soccer player get it right!”

“All right, All right, I was only kidding and I know who are.” she said with a blank expression and holding her arms in a fake defense. Ryutaro took some deep breathes to calm down a bit and try put on a small smile, “Thanks, so your title high school level is fan girl?” he asked. _Doesn't he know that she's using sarcasm_ , Daisuke thought. Hinako didn't reply, she just stay silent, and her eyes were looking empty. “I don't know.”

“You don't know your own title?” said Ryutaro.

“Yeah, I'm here for Hope's Peak for my skills but I can't remeber my skills that I usually do that got me the title?” said she.

Daisuke looked at Ryutaro, the football player did the same to the puzzle solver, and knowing the answer. Ryutaro hit a sore subject. “I don't even know how I got here. All I know is that I woke in some church.” Hinako said as she looked at the ground. “Know what you mean,” said the football player, “I woke up in a sport goods.” Ryutaro turned his head and looked at Daisuke, “Where did you wake up?” he said. Hinako looked up to hear out of curiosity. “Starbucks.” replied Daisuke.

“Really?” they both said.

“What?”

“Forget it.” said Ryutaro.

“We gotta get going,” said Hinako, “ come on.” Ryutaro followed her leaving Daisuke behind, soon Daisuke followed them shouting, “Are you two mad?”.

“NO!” they shouted.

“Are you sure?”

“YES!”

 


	3. Town Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See author notes at the bottom.

**Dangan Ronpa: Welcome to the World of Despair**

**Town Meeting**

  
  


The trio walked for some time through the empty city till Daisuke broke the tense silent.

“Hey, do you guys think there might be some others students there?”

“Maybe.”replied Ryutaro. Hinako looked at Daisuke and said to him, “Why did you ask that?”

“I just assume that because of you two.”

“Why us?” said Ryutaro.

“Because there might be more of us somewhere in this city and I'm sure they also have the flyer.” replied Daisuke.

“I get it now,” said Hinako, “if they got the flyer then all of them should be there and they might know how we got here.”

“And maybe they might know you talent.” said Ryutaro. Hinako turned her head from Daisuke to Ryutaro and looked at him. “What?” he said.

“That was kind of different of you.” she said.

“What's that suppose to mean?” he questioned. Soon, both of them begin to argue again to Daisuke it was kind of funny and he was used to it. The arguement continued for the two till all three of them saw it, a flag, and not just any flag. A flag with the school emblem on a white dome building with four towers and a large clock above four pillars connected to large long steps, but the whole building was surrounded by a tall brick walls with black metal bars.

“Hey, we're here!” yelled a cheerful Ryutaro.

“Almost you mean, we're are outside of it but not in the meeting spot.” said Hinako.

“Who cares,” he said as he picked up both Hinako and Daisuke in each arm, “I'll find the way in and if I don't I'll jump over it.”.

“What did I say about picking me up?” she said.

“I didn't know but I do know my answer.”

“And that is what?”

“I don't deal with whining women.”

“Really? Are you freakin kidding me?”

Daisuke then burst out laughing. “Why are you laughing?” said Hinako. Daisuke was gasping for air and calmed down a bit for his reply, “Because I know this is going to be a great school that's why.”. She was about to reply but stop herself and smiled. She turned her head to Ryutaro and said, “Lets find our way in.”. Ryutaro kicked his legs and run around the building walls till he found an open gate. He ran through the opening but Ryutaro didn't notice one of the bricks in the path way was sticking out a bit and causing him to trip over. Ryutaro landed on Daisuke and Hinako legs while she landed on top of Ryutaro back with her coat covering his head.

“Whoa, hey, can someone help over here?” said a voice.

“Granted.” said the other. Soon a group of hands pick up the fallen teens. Daisuke looked at the pair's who picked him up; a guy with red hair and a other guy was mostly covered in tan scarves, Ryutaro pair's; a guy dress in blue with a tie and blue hair guy with headphones, and Hinako pair's; a green hair girl and a another girl with black hair.

“Excuse me, are you okay? How many fingers I'm holding up? What's the color of my hair and hat? How many buttons I'm wearing? What's my foot size? Can you see my freckles?” said the boy with the purple beanie who pop out of nowhere.

“Whoa, chill let the guy have some air? Hey, Kenji is he hurt?” said the red hair teen.

“No, I don't think so but he may need some ice for his head.” said the other red head named Kenji.

“Okay, bro, now check these two?”

“Sure.”

“I'll go and get some ice for three of them.” said an orange hair boy.

“Find a first aid kit for the big guy,” said the headphones guy, “I think he may have twisted his ankle.”

The orange haired boy heard the order and ran to the nearest place with those items. Daisuke looked around again and found a gray column with four clock on each side in the center of the meeting place with four flat screen TV mounted under the clocks. The clocks are surrounded by six more people one guy and five girls. Daisuke thought to himself, “ _Why are there TVs here? Wouldn't get ruin by the rain?_ ”.

“I SAID I'M FINE! GOD DAMN IT!” shouted Ryutaro. He was yelling at the pair of red heads, one of them is holding the first aid kit and the other is arguing wiith the football player. Soon, a buzzing sound came in at the same time as the orange haired return with the request items.

“Yo, the TVs are on.” said the guy near the TVs screens. Everyone gather around the clocks, all the TVs turn are on, but screens weren't showing much just the fuzzy screen with a hard to see image behind it.

“Hello kidies, due to TV not functioning we're having some problems but we will be back shortly so have a chit-chat with your classmates. We'll be back~.”

All four TVs turn off at the same time, they all looked at each other till the boy with the purple beanie spoke “Should we introduce ourselves?”.

“Why should we?” said the green haired girl.

“Well, it's rude to called someone base on their appearence, what they do, or what they're standing next to. I mean, how would you feel if someone called you 'green haired girl' or 'that guy next to the TVs' or calling me 'the boy with the purple beanie'. It's like calling someone who eats apples and next thing you know one person called that someone 'apple eater' or -”

“We get it no need to go more onto the details.”

They all agree and form a circle and agree that the trio should go first. Daisuke, Ryutaro, and Hinako introduce themselves to the others some of them gasp in surprise while the others stay in silent. “So, who next?” said Hinako.

“I'll go, my name is Hatsuye Shitahana, Super High School Level Paintball Shooter, if your playing on my turf beware.”

_Hatsuye Shitahana is Japan's greatest paintball player. She won eight games and finish the opponent quick in each round. Most people called her Cat Green mainly plays with her opponent first then take them out._

“Oh oh oh me me me! I want to go first!” said the now cheerful beanie boy.

“Dude, the paint gal was the first person.” said the red head.

“Maybe he means he wants to be next.” said Kenji.

“Yup! That's totally what I meant to say. My bad, I'm such a klutz. No, wait, I got a better idea how about you two go first.” said the beanie boy.

“I don't know.”said Kenji

“Hey, don't worry bro. It's just the both of us, there's no need to put your tail between your legs. If it helps I'll go then you, 'kay?”

“Okay.”

“I'm Genji Morimura, a parkour person or traceur.”

_Genji Morimura, a well-known traceur through Youtube, sport magazines, and the streets for his talent in parkour. Most of his stunts put his life on the line but he always come out alive even if someone keeps tells him he could break more than an arm or leg._

“And I'm Kenji Morimura … … I'm a librarian.”

_Kenji Morimura, the most organized librarian in Japan. He's mostly known for his strong memorizing of all the books being checked-in or checked-out, large collection of resources materials, and helping library users developing programs._

"The Morimura Twins?" said Daisuke.

"Please, don't call us that."  begged Genji.

"Having that as our surname is embarrassing enough." said Kenji.

"Oh, eh ... sorry. I didn-"

“Wait, are you two twins?” said Ryutaro. Everyone turn their head to him. “What?”

“It's nothing,” said Hinako,“so who's next?”

“I would like to go,” said a blonde girl, “if you mind?”

“Go ahead.”

“Hazuki Mastuko, a ballet dancer.”

_Hazuki Mastuko, is the most graceful dancer in ballet, she was been in nine show, and four of the top dancer magazine interviews. She is the lead dancer of her ballet group Float Step. Her fans say every step she takes causes the world to slow down for everyone to enjoy._

“Oh my, I didn't know Mrs. Mastuko would be here this is wonderful. I been to some of your shows and are very amazing.”

“Thank you, Mrs. ...”

“Aelita Songbird, the doll maker.”

_Aelita Songbird is famous for her doll making skills. Aelita owns a small business, Dream Tree, outside her home town where she makes at least 30 dolls a day. All her dolls are designed really well made to the point where they looks almost real._

“Thank you, Mrs. Songbird and I also bought one of your dolls it's very well made.”

“Aww, thank y-”

“And I'm Raiden Kawaguchi!” said a loud male.

_Raiden Kawaguchi, a punk rocker who plays guitar and is the lead vocals in his band Wave Wing. He and his band have made 14 songs, sold one million copies, and did 8 music video._

“A little impatient are we?” said the scarves guy.

“Sorry man but all this greeting each other got me really excited and … who are you?”

“A fortune teller, Tetsu Oshiro.”

_ Tetsu Oshiro, a fortune teller who mainly uses tarot cards. Tetsu mostly travel around from place to place for making his predictions. His  predictions is 60% right but he speaks in riddles when ever a customer ask for their fortune to be told. _

“Hello, Tetsu glad to see you.” said a black haired girl.

“Oh my, it's my favorite customer and greatest paper artist, Fumiko Koizumi.”

_Fumiko Koizumi, an unusual artist yet her art proves her worth in many art shows and competitions. Fumiko art is mainly paper-base: origami, kikigami, golden venture, quilling, and etc. So far, she has won seven ribbons for either young artist, new art, or excellence._

“Hm, you were always a sweet talker but I'm taken so how are you? Beside waking up here.”

“I've been well.”

“Heeeyyy, does anyone even know how we got here? Also, I'm Setsuna Suzuki and I play tennis.”

_ Setsuna Suzuki, a talented tennis player where some people called 'the goddess of the green court' and the other reason is her fast movements. Her  achievements are two single titles, a gold medal in France, and a silver medal in America. _

“None of us really know, Mrs. Suzuki, and if we did we would tell everyone.” said a short girl.

“Well, do you?”

“No ...”

“But you are gonna tell us your name, right?”

“Eh … yes, My name is Cho Hayashino and I love insects”

_ Cho Hayashino, a young teen who has a passion for any insects whether they're  venomous or not. Cho own a small lab near her home in a forest but close to the city. So, far her most greatest  achievements is discovering three new insects. _

“The bug girl?” said Daisuke.

Cho nodded, “Yes, I'm that 'bug girl' but I rather be called 'the one who loved insects', saying 'bug' sound a bit childish.”

“Girl, tell me about it. I'm so sick and tired of hearing 'the storm lady'. I mean do I looked like I have gray hair, I don't think, I'm still young. Also, just to let everyone know I'm Hiyori Honda of Channel 17 News, The Weather Gal.”

_Hiyori Honda, a very talented teen forecasting the weather. She started off owning her own website, then radio station, and finally working News channel stations. Hiyori sometimes go with the storm chaser team for some updates._

“It's amazing, we have so many talented people it's almost like tasting coq au vin during a sunset with the air having a wonderful scent of a fresh warm broth.” said the orange hair boy.

“Did you compare us to a rooster in wine?” said Aelita.

“I apologize, I'm a little peckish and I'm a connoisseur ... I think”

“Your name, please?”

“Seiki Miyamoto.”

_ Seiki Miyamoto enjoy foods and drinks but he  is knowledgeable in the craft of food and food preparation. Seiki did a show about how to cook healthy meals and was a judge in many food contests and a competition show. _

“Oh my, Mr. Miyamoto, I never realize you'll be here?” said Hazuki.

“Why wouldn't I be here this school is a chance of a life time, there no way I miss that chance.”

“I agree to that, little guy.” said the headphone guy.

Seiki turned his head toward him and said “Don't call me little guHOLY CRAP YOUR FREAKIN TALL!”

“And proud of it.” he said.

“What?! I thought I was the tallest one here?!” roared Ryutaro. He walked over to him both were back to back and the twins measure them and the result was Ryutaro is short by three inches.

“Damn.”

“So, back on track, who are you?” said Hiyori.

“Here a hint: A blanket with small holes but it's not to keep you warm. It draws people to a box with lights and muse but has an old rule. My job is to spin two black plates and command people movements.” he said.

Everyone pause thinking about the hint till Daisuke spoke “You are a DJ.”

“Bingo, Akihiko Hatake is my name and I'm your friendly average DJ.”

_Akihiko Hatake, is a popular DJ to many night clubs, parties for celebrities, radio, and websites for his remixes and his original songs. He used to play three different instruments till he found a DJ mixer soon he discover his talent for digital music._

“Your give away was 'two black plates' and 'lights and muse'.”

“Yeah, I know,” the DJ smiled, “wasn't very good at riddles but at least it kept the mood up.”

“At least you tried,” said the beanie boy, “may I introduce myself? I'm gonna go ahead. Alright, I'm an amateur, Toshiro Ooshima.”

_ Toshiro Ooshima is mostly known for  engaging in any activity for his enjoyment  rather than for competed for payment or for a monetary prize. His talent is to try out for any talent what ever he try for, he has already done it whether he failed or succeed, and always ready to try another talent. _

“I've heard of you before.” said Cho.

“Was it good or bad? I mean is amateur even a talent?” said Raiden.

“Being an amateur is his talent, he even admit it, and some people think that he's not that special and that anyone can be an amateur.” reply Hiyori.

“Yeah, a lot of them think like that and sometimes ruins my mood.” said Toshiro.

“Well, I say you got guts to tell them that but a bit weak when they talk bad about you. You should never let their words take over you no matter how bad it is. If you do take their words you might as well riot as a wasted apple.” said the guy in blue.

“Hey, that sound kind of harsh, man.” said Akihiko.

“Well, no one has his guts for what he did.”

“Who are you?”

“Hisoka Kurosawa.”

_Hisoka Kurosawa, a policeman who lied about his age for the exams and pass it to revealed his real age but due to his score they let him be a police officer. He is trained for special duties and investigation techniques._

“Thank you, Mr. Kurosawa .” said Toshiro.

“Your welcome, but I rather let you call by my first name.”

“I don't think there's no need for that Mr. Kurosawa.”

“I insist.”

“Uh … okay … sure.”

Hisoka smiled to the answer till Raiden said “Hey, does that mean we can call you Hi-”

“No, you will still call me Mr. Kurosawa or Kurosawa.”

“Okay, someone might be a bit crazy.”

“I believe that was all of us. Yes?” said Aelita while fixing her hat.

“Yup, that's all of us. Wait, was it a joke?” said Seiki.

“Who cares about that! We introduce ourselves but we still don't know how we got here!” Kenji panic and Genji is trying his best calm him down.

“Well, now kiddies, now that your done your introduction it's time for announcements.” said a cheery voice. They all turn around and saw a toy bear whose half-white on one side and half-black on the other with an unusual red eye.

“Hi.” it said.

“Did the plush doll just spoke to us or did I hit my head a lot harder.” said Ryutaro.

“I'm not a plush doll! I'm a bear! GRR! ROAR! I'm Monokuma and I'm your headmaster.”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't used the honorifics but I'm trying to make this easier for me and my friend (who is my editor). I'm also going to North Carolina to visit some friends for week I might be writing over there if I have time. So, enjoy your summer!


End file.
